Make it Right
by muffytheduck
Summary: Her father killed his father and shot him. He was a successful lawyer and she was a new intern. They Meet at a club and hate each other right away, could this all change? Niley!
1. Club Monkey

Make it Right

_Maybe i could have loved you Maybe i could have shown but i still care about you more than you could know please don't say its to late to try to make it right.._

**Nick's POV:**

I didn't want to go, i didn't want to go to this stupid club. All i wanted to do is go upstairs grab my 3 year un-touched gibson gutair and start playing like there was no tomorrow. I didn't want this but of course my stupid brother Joe came into town last night and INSISTED he buy me a drink. Of all times he chooses now to try and be generious-I bet he just wants some money, thats why hes buttering me up. Bleh, i hate family. Not really i just don't like it when they come into town knock on my door without my knowlegdge and is staying here. I mean really? a call would be nice, but nooo their to proper to call i shouldn't really say proper because it's a lie. IM the second most successful business man in my family, First it was my father, Paul Kevin Jonas- he was the head chef in a very succesful lawfirm. Although when being a lawfirm owner there comes enemies and since he was so succesful he had a lot.. and Thats why one night when My family meaning, my two brothers Joe and Kevin and my Mom Denise and my dad Paul.. we were walking out of an opera that scared me.. I have a fear of Bats and when i saw something like a bat i freaked i asked my parents if we could leave..I was 9 about the time and the next thing i remember is waking up in a hospital with my Mother and two Brothers looking up at me. I rememebr having the worst pain in my side i looked down i remember and saw a huge bandage i saw my mother crying and she was trying to hug me without hurting me i looked into my brothers eyes to see pain. The Next night i learned that my father and I both got shot trying to protect my mom.. Well i was trying to protect my mom but my father was trying to protect me. Do you get me? meaning technically i kiled my father because I was the one who wanted to leave early. I was the one who wanted to protect my mother.. But then agin that was 13 years ago, im now a 23 year old successful lawfirm owner. I took over my fathers job while my brother kevin wanted to go to college there he met Danielle, The "Love of his life" And Joe.. Well hes still trying to figure out what he wants with his off and on girlfriend Demi. and Of course being me im the one who visist mom every sunday night and who doesn't _**.. have a girlfriend**_

Joe's POV:

I waited for my brother to come down i yelled at him a couple times but finally around 7:30 he walked down, OF COURSE wearing a suit. wha-why? we're going to a club not a freaking business meeting. Oh-Haha im such a funny lad. I looked him up and down i heard him question me "What?" I shook my head at him, At least i got him out right? We walked down his long freaking driveway into a cab he didn't want to take his freaking amazing Mustang and having me here i had a nasty old honda. But hey-i have a car at least im not some stupid hobo without cable. We talked about Baseball and how mom is doing typical old man things, I finally smiled a big big BIG smile from ear to ear, as we pulled up infront of the hottest club out there. "Club Monkey" Origninal i know right? but hey it makes it sound cool-i mean HELLO they had strippers hanging from ropes like monkeys! HELLO! Since nick is known from everyone we were able to pass all these. UNDERclassmen of ranking and head right in. I gasped and grabed nicks' arm quick and hard as i saw pretty much the most amazing club EVER! I saw girls swinging from ropes some in cages that had leaves i saw the dancefloor more than packed. The BAR-filled with girls ontop and bartenders with fire**. Hello heaven?**

**Nick's POV:**

Oh..God, this is not going to go well Joe's gonna get drunk and im going to have to get him home. And Getting a drunken Joe Jonas Home? Hello Hell Hole. I looked around Joe? Joe? JOE? ugh damn, i knew i shouldn't have come with him, hes gone he left me. I sighed and got pushed around a little bit but i slowly made my way to the bar well more of pushed towards the bar slowly i got there and sat down.

**No Ones POV:**

Nick: [sits down and looks at people next to him making out someone giving a lapdance] Margarita

Bar Tender: [nods and fixes it and hands it to him]

Nick: [takes a sip and sighs and looks down]

**Miley's POV: **

I was dancing with my friend Selena and then suddenly she was gone i looked around quickly i saw her dancing with her Ex Boyfriend David Henrie. This is the worst experience for my first time at i club, Maybe a drink? I slowly made my way through people to the club i didn't see and open spot except next to some uptight business man. I sighed and made my way over i stood next to him and ordered a drink i smiled when he handed it to me i put my clutch on the deck and i opened it. Oh Shit. I looked up into the impatient bar tender i held my hand up "Get a sec" **fuck someone jacked my walet!**

**Nick's POV: **

I was watching people dance but then i smelled a really beautiful perfume i turned to see a young girl maybe 21? she was fumbling for money im guessing i looked up at the bar tender who was yelling at her "you got the money or not?" I sighed he wasn't nice at all, i pulled out of my pocket and handed him a twenty He left. Thank God I looked at her and said **"Don't worry i got it you can look up now" I said with a chuckle**

**No Ones POV:**

Miley: [looks up slowly she smiles a little; very shy she nods] Thanks.. [takes a sip] ohh thats good.

Nick: [chuckles] That good? [takes a sip of his]

Miley: [smiles and nods] very

Nick: [smiles at her and turns around and looks at the couple] its disguting.

Miley: what! i can't hear you sorry!

Nick: [leans in he looks at her eyes and yells/talks into her ear] Its disgusting!

Miley: what is?

Nick: The fact that two people can sit there and make out without ack-

Joe: [runs up and takes his shoulder] whats up man! whos this babe?

Nick: [turns bright red he turns to see joe covered in glow sticks] You look horrible

Miley: [giggles] He looks bright

**we both laughed at her humor**

**Nick's POV:**

A-.. im really nervous i mean i don't look nervous of course but she was gorgeous she was dressed in a dress strapless and to me i think it was a pair of cut of boots and neckla-.. she was absolutly stunning. I was so embarassed joe came over and called her _babe _while looking like a freaking Christmas Tree he was covered from head to toe with about 100 glow sticks all connected together. God he looks so stupid. I looked at her and said "Wanna leave him to himself?" she giggled and nodded we both grabbed our drinks and walked away leaving Joe shocked i chuckled to myself, We headed outside. It wasn't much better people were spread out on the grass almost having sex. I shook my head we headed towards the back away from the loud music and sat down we sat on a little table and smiled.

No Ones POV:

Nick: [pulls out her chair]

Miley: [blushes softly and sits down]

Nick: [pushes her in and sits down] This is so much better..

Miley: [nods softly] yeah

Nick: so i never catched your name?

Miley: [giggles and holds her hand out] Miley

Nick: [turns around and grabs a rose and hands it to her] Miley beautiful name

Miley: [blushes and takes the rose] and you?

Nick: Oh Nick. [smiles] Nick Jonas

Miley: N-Nick Jonas?

Nick: uh..yeah

Miley: Your a lawyer right?

Nick: [nods] Yeah.. not the best way for people to know me.. but yeah

Miley: i'm miley cyrus.

Nick: [stares at her]

Miley: [stares at him]

Nick: M-Miley Cyrus?

Miley: [nods] Not the best way for people to know me either.

Nick: Y-Your father killed mine! and he shot me! [stands up angry]

Miley: [stands up angry too] WELL YOU PUT MY FATHER AWAY!

NIck: He was Physco!

Miley: [gasps] how dare you

Nick: it's not my fault that he is a mu-..a murder!

Miley: Hes not!

Nick: HE IS! he SHOT ME!

Miley: [glares at him] Jerk

Nick: [chuckles] Humor me babe, because honestly if you're calling me a jerk you should be a bitch!

Miley: [gasps] and to think i wanted to get to KNOW YOU BETTER!

Nick: [slowly calms down and sits down] you wanted to get to know me better?

Miley: [giggles] NOT ANYMORE JERK! [pours her drink all over him and grabs her clutch and leaves]

Nick: [gasps and looks at her and stands up and yells: WORST 20 BUCKS I EVER SPENT!]

Miley: [flicks him off and goes inside]

**ahh, like it? (:**


	2. 5 buttons undone

Make it Right

_Maybe i could have loved you Maybe i could have shown but i still care about you more than you could know please don't say its to late to try to make it right.._

**Continued from last time.. **_  
_

**Nick's POV:**

It's been 5 days after that.. meeting with Ms. Cyrus at Club Monkey. It took me about an hour to get Joe home he was so wasted. SO wasted. see this is where his life has gone. the toliets litterally i found him in the bathroom. it was disgusting. they had strippers .. IN the bathroom. is that normal? i had about 3 more drinks after i met that beautiful girl. But that beautiful girl seemed to be just as pissed off as i was when we figured out who each other were. Well see now, i get to express all my feelings towards this new intern im getting-I dont understand why i need an intern, but my father always wanted to help the under class men so ever year he got a new intern who normally turned into a successful lawyer or something. This was my second intern my first was a man named Mitchel Mitchel Musso, i dont know where he went he was a great intern but had an attitude but thats what you get for getting a 22 year old intern. My secretary Jordan walked in and handed me a stack of papers. JOY! then on the top i saw my new interns name i almost fainted. It was a girl i met her 5 days ago. shes a bitch and well. her name starts with an** M**

**Miley's POV:**

I sighed maybe this job won't be so bad.. but then again im an intern for some stuck up lawyer. Whatever maybe if i have sex with him he'll lighten my work. HA HA jk. miley jk. god im so lame. I grabbed my white blouse and pulled it over my black lacey bra. I pulled up a black skirt and pulled it past my waist line and tucked it in. I buttoned most of the buttons except 3 showing a little cleavage. :P I pulled on my black pump heels and put on some faint red lipstick i curled some loose curls onto my beautiful hair put on some foundation and grabbed my gucci bag. I walked out the door smiling i got into my red ferrir and i drove off. Oh Dear God. Tell me..I walked through the halls and met a woman who was about eh-maybe 30? her name was Jordan Jordan Sparks. She was beautiful she pointed and told me that is where my new boss would be. I recognized the name. Dammit! i met him 5 days ago at a club. Hes a complete . hes name starts with an** N**

**No Ones POV:**

Miley: [struting past all these little boxes of men and woman heading stright for the door] im not going to mess this up.. [knocks]

Nick: oh dear god here comes the bitch COME IN [looking through his papers]

Miley: [groans she shuts the door] M-M..Mr. Jonas

Nick: [smirks and looks up and holds his hands behidn his head and leans back] Ms. Cyrus its good to see you again

Miley: [glares at him] Hello Mr. Jonas its a pleasure.. to see you again

nick: [chuckles] First i have 3 things for you to do [stands up and walks over to his file cabnit] ever year i get a new intern. they always fix my files [smirks] so.. get to work!

Miley: [snarls at him] Y-Yes sir [walks over she opens it] god what happened in here? [takes things out and starts working]

**5 hours later.. **

Miley: [groans and lays down]

Nick: [looks up and laughs]

Miley: shut up Nic-..Mr. Jonas this is horrible

Nick: [laughs] i never said it had to be in order.. i just said it needs to be fixed

Miley: WHAT?

Nick: [chuckles] your practically commiting suicied if your doing it in alphebetical order

Miley: [trys not to explode on him]

Nick: [smiles and sits up and presses call]

Jordan: [answers] Yes Mr. Jonas

Nick: please go get me my daily order [turns to miley]

Miley: [looks at him]

Nick: that will be all

Jordan: None for Ms. Cyrus?

Nick: shes not hungry [hangs up]

Miley: [turns around] im starving

Nick: [shrugs] and.

Miley: [sighs and finsihes and stands up and accidently unbuttoned one of her buttons while getting up]

Nick: [looks up.. his eyes go automatically to her chest he clears his throat]

Miley: [looks down she gasps and turns bright red she trys to fix it but ending up it comes even MORE undone]

Nick: [his eyes grow larger]

Miley: oh my gosh.. [trys her best but shes shaking shes so embarassed]

Nick: [gets up he takes her hands]

Miley: [looks up]

Nick: [looks down at her chest to see 5 buttons have accidently come undone he slowly pulls her shirt and leans on his desk]

Miley: [being pulled towards him shes turning reder and reder]

Nick: [slowly starts buttoning them he looks at her]

Miley: [looks at him]

Nick: [smiles a little] this is fun..

Miley: F-For you

Nick: and for you [smirks he brushes up against her breast slightly]

Miley: [holds in a moan] o-ohkay, i got it from here. [turns around and trys to button up the last 3]

Jordan: [walks in she gasps and drops the food]

**Miley and Nick Look Up**

Uh-Oh (:

**reviews please?**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V  
**


End file.
